The Microscopy Shared Resource provides both basic and advanced tools, as well as education and training, to Cancer Center Members, thus enabling them to carry out their functions in the most efficient and cost-effective manner. Cancer research encompasses a broad range of investigations ranging from the behavior of cancer cells in the body, to the changes in cancer cells at the molecular level. This requires a spectrum of tools that enable imaging of individual cells and their interactions, both at the level of the whole animal, as well as at the level of molecules inside the cells. Since it is beyond the scope of individual laboratories to invest resources in all of their imaging needs, the shared resource provides a viable alternative. By bringing together investigators with diverse interests and common goals, it fosters a spirit of collaboration and cooperation that leads us closer to the ultimate goals of cancer treatment and cure.